Run Away With Me
by You're a spy-not a soldier
Summary: "Huye conmigo..." Fue lo único que pedía la joven chica pelirroja.


Hacia un frío terrible como era costumbre en Rusia. Aun así esa no era una excusa para seguir durmiendo,era hora de levantarse y comenzar con un nuevo día de entrenamientos. Un hombre entra al dormitorio sin llamar y empieza a gritar ordenes en ruso. De inmediato todas las chicas que dormíamos en aquella habitación sin dudarlo por un segundo,ninguna quiere ser castigada. Suspiro mientras me apresuro a tender mi cama deseando poder quedarme un momento más entre las sabanas calientes...Un nuevo grito me saca de mis pensamientos,tomó mis ropas y salgo del dormitorio para ir a las duchas.

Después de una rápida ducha y vestirme con el traje negro que usaba en los entrenamientos me apresure a seguir a mi grupo hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Ocupe mi lugar en la línea que se había formado en la sala frente a nuestra instructora,una mujer de unos 30 años con un fuerte acento ruso que parecía más de un hombre que de una mujer. Era simple lo que aprenderíamos hoy,unos cuantos golpes y tácticas para dejar inconsciente a nuestro contrincante sin usar un arma. "No siempre tendrán armas a su alcance,deben estar listas para salir del peligro..." Ya sabía eso,era bastante avanzada en mis entrenamientos,aveces incluso me dejaban no asistir si cumplí con mis ían sido las palabras de esa mujer antes de mostrarnos con ayuda de uno de los guardias lo que debíamos hacer. Muy pocas lo lograron,2 para ser exactas de un grupo de 20 que eramos,entre esas 2 me encontraba yo. Solo necesite un par de minutos para dejar a mi compañera de lucha en el suelo. La entrenadora me miro con una sonrisa sutil y yo asentí simplemente apartándome de allí.Tendría unos minutos para descansar mientras ella les mostraba de nuevo como hacerlo.

No volvieron a llamarme así que supuse que había pasado esa prueba y podía ocupar mi tiempo en alguna otra cosa que hubiera en la sala. Podía ir y practicar en el saco de box pero odiaba la sensación que me dejaba en los nudillos por los golpes así que camine hacia el área de piruetas,equilibrio y los aros durante casi todo el tiempo que quedaba en esta clase. Justo en el momento que caí al suelo haciendo una perfecta pirueta en el aire,me distrajeron unos aplausos provenientes de un hombre recargado en la pared a lado de mi. Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho avergonzada de no haberlo notado llegar,sin duda estaba muy distraída como para notarlo y eso no era bueno. No hacia falta que dijera su nombre,todos lo conocían. Era el mejor asesino que tenía la KGB,él era el Soldado de Invierno...

-Parece que has dejado a tu grupo.- Dijo sin mala intención algo ¿sorprendido?

-Yo...he terminado antes la prueba.- Respondí lo más segura posible. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Yo no era así. Mire hacia la entrenadora quien estaba mirándome y asintió como si supiera que estaba por preguntar si podía retirarme. Me aleje del área de gimnasia escuchando con atención las pisadas de alguien que venía detrás de mi,no tenía que voltear para saber quien era. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a los vestidores,me recargue en uno de los armarios con los ojos cerrados.

-Sabes que no podemos hablar frente a todos...- Murmure sabiendo que James me escuchaba. Él y yo manteníamos una relación secreta,si alguien se enterara ambos estaríamos muertos.

-Necesitaba verte Natalia,te extrañaba.- Murmuro acariciando mi mejilla con su mano,al tocar mi piel sentí escalofríos por el frío que ía ser su brazo que habían implantado los científicos. Abrí los ojos sonriendo levemente y toque su mano con la mía.

-Y yo a ti.- Susurre acercándome a él. Me estrecho entre sus brazos y dejo un beso en mi cabello antes de separa mi rostro de su pecho y tomarlo con ambas manos y mirarme a los ojos. -Huye conmigo.- Y con esas palabras arruine todo. Dejo caer sus manos a los costados y me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-Natalia,¿tienes idea de la locura que acabas de decir? ¿Huir? ¡Eso es traición!- Cuando notó que había subido la voz intento calmarse. -No vuelvas a pensar en eso.-

Parpadee confundida pero después de todo ¿qué esperaba? ¿qué él aceptara huir conmigo? No eramos más que armas,no podíamos permitirnos nada parecido.

-Yo solo...Creí que me amabas...- Murmure con voz entrecortada. Avergonzada de parecer una niña asustadiza y tonta. James volteo a verme con tristeza.

-Te amo pero no puedes pedirme algo así...No podemos traicionar a nuestro país.- Se acerco a mi y dejo un beso en mis labios antes de darse la vuelta y salir de allí. No me moleste en seguirlo,porque,aunque doliera él tenía razón...

Era una locura querer una locura enamorarme de una asesino...Pero quiza,después de todo,no fuera del todo una locura porque yo tambien era una asesina.


End file.
